shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls A. Mary/Goruden Senkan
Introduction This version of Lancelot's Senkan Technique focuses on Mary's speed and leg strength as well as devil fruit to create the maximum amount of damage with each strike. History Mary first learn this technique while watching Lancelot train before the timeskip. After joining the team during the timeskip she was trained by Lancelot and put her own twist to the original technique creating this new sub technique. Goruden Senkan Style This technique increases the efficentcy and striking power of her physical attacks, however these attacks can lead to serious injury if proformed by someone who has not trained specificly in this technique by it's creator Lancelot D. Prince. Attacks * Genbaku''- ('Atomic Bomb') 'Mary tenses her leg muscles causing them to glow slightly gold as well as release golden steam, she then kicks off and flips landing seemingly on air as shes facing the ground. After a few seconds she kicks off the air and rockets toward the ground, however just before hitting the ground she flips slamming one of her legs down on a target with a force strong enough to shatter bone. This attack is very costly as it can result in broken bones if the user is not well practiced in this move. * ''Hanabira Hekatonkeiru- ('Petal Hekatonkheires') Mary draws back her fists then tenses her arms andd fists causing them to slightly glow gold as well as release golden steam, she then starts to punch the air forward steadily getting faster and faster till she is punching so fast it appears as if he has 100 arms all punching. Due to the glow of her arms as shes punches at the target it causes it to look like a cloud of golden petals. The punched air generated by this attack rocket forward hitting the target like a gatling gun of punches.'' * ''Medikkufeza- ('Medic Feather') Mary tenses her entire body after she becomes seriously injured causing her body to glow slightly gold and produce golden steam. This causes her body to heal at a accelerated rate, however this also forces her to fall asleep in a coma like state till her body has fully healed which can sometimes take several days before being complete.'' * ''Migi no Taiho- ('Right Cannon') Mary tenses her leg muscles causing them to glow slightly gold as well as release golden steam, she then jumps while spinning. As she spins around she quickly extends her right leg slamming it into the side of her target's head with enough force the shatter the right side of a person's skull. This attack has a nasty side effect of making the leg unusable for several hours if used by a untrained individual, it also mimics the style of a roundhouse kick making it easily mistaken for other similar techniques.'' '''Senkan/Raputa Senbo Style This technique combines the standard Senkan Technique with Rokushiki and her Devil Fruit to generated immensely powerful attacks. This technique was created to aid her during the "War for the Queen Anne's Revenge". Attacks * Aian'uingu- ('Iron Wing') '''Mary turns her right arm into a Secretary Bird and holds it across her front, she then tenses her wing causing it to produce golden steam while also usingg tekkai causing her wing to shiny similar to metal. She is then able to use her wing as a shield withstanding all melee attacks directed at her. She is also able to infuse this technique with Busoshoku Haki allowing her to shield against Haki attacks and Logia attacks as well. ** ''Gyakuten: ('Reversal') Mary uses "Aian'uingu" and cups her wing in front of her, due to this when a attack impacts her wing it becomes trapped. She then pushes her wingg forward and extends it to her side launching the combined sum of the attacks back at her opponent striking at twice the force they were fired at her.'' * ''Chokan Haipasutonpu- ('Secretary Hyper Stomp') Mary turns her arms into the wings of a secretary bird, her feet into talons, and develops a Secretary Bird tail. She then takes off and floats in the air as she tenses her legs and talons that start to glow slightly gold and produce golden steam as she starts kicking at the ground with enough force to shatter steel at such speed it appears as if she has 100 legs. These kicks generate a air current that slams into the ground as if it was rain or a gatling gun firing at the ground.'' * ''Fezasutomu- ('Feather Storm')' Mary holds out her hands infront of her with the right hand under her left, she then slowly moves her hands in a circlular motion till her left hand is under her right hand. While moving her hands her arms produce feathers that generate a feather tunnel between her and her target. After reachingg full circle she then clentches her fists and tenses them as pulls them back and punches forward 10 times in a blink of a eye firing a focused blast of air with the force of a cannon at a target.